


Tenth Doctor Drabble Set

by versaphile



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-27
Updated: 2007-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versaphile/pseuds/versaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ten, end of LOTTL. For sam42.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten, end of LOTTL. For sam42.

It was done. Done and dust, and there was no paradox to break to restore the Master as he had Earth. The wind had whipped violently, oxygen feeding the fire and billowing smoke about him. He tasted ash in his throat, in his mouth; when he looked in the mirror, he saw how it darkened him like a mourning veil. At first it had been mere woodsmoke, but then turned greasy and full of grit as the Master's body burned; he'd stayed still, bypassing respiration, squinting as his eyes watered. 

He ran his hand under the tap and watched the ash spiral away.


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack/Ten, post-LOTTL. For taffimai.

Jack lay in bed with his head propped up on one arm, and watched the Doctor's chest rise and fall. He breathed more slowly than a human, a disconcerting pause between each breath that made Jack worry for just a fraction of a second each time. He liked the idea of getting used to it enough that the rhythm felt natural. He rested a hand over the Doctor's chest; the Doctor's skin was cool, even in the heat of arousal, but that just made Jack want to warm him up. He slid his hand down, dipped below the sheet draped across his body. He cleared his throat, then coughed when the Doctor remained still; he was quite a sound sleeper, another surprise. 

The Doctor stirred drowsily and opened his eyes. His mouth quirked in a smile. "Morning," he murmured. "Time for work?"

"Not for hours," Jack replied, sliding his leg over and pressing his thigh against between the Doctor's legs. "Time for fun." 

Jack kissed him, and the Doctor's moan put an end to talking.


	3. Magnetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna + Ten, S4. For bethynyc.

"Turn it off!" Donna yelled. She was flat against the ceiling, pinned by some magnetic force.

"I'm trying!" the Doctor yelled back, scrabbling at the controls. "Bloody replacement parts, can't get the quality." He turned a dial, flicked a switch, and Donna somersaulted in the air twice, then fell halfway to the floor and stopped midair.

"Don't you dare look up my skirt!" she yelled down at him.

He scowled, and turned the dial the other way. 

She squealed as she flipped again, stopping head-down this time. "Oh, very funny."

The Doctor tried not to laugh, and failed miserably.

"You are so gonna pay for this," Donna declared.


	4. Grimalkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha + Ten, S3. For tejas.

"Don't you like cats?" Martha asked, surprised.

The Doctor made a face. "Depends on if they're heavily armed."

"Oh, not this big sweetie," Martha cooed, petting the large grey tabby in her arms. "You're so cute, yes you are! C'mon, give her a scratch behind the ears." The tabby turned to the Doctor; she had a tattered ear, one tooth, and very intense eyes.

"That grimalkin?" the Doctor replied, warily. "Looks like she'd like to bite my fingers off, and I've already lost enough limbs for this regeneration."

Martha rolled here eyes. She shifted the cat in her arms and scratched behind its ears. The purring was so loud it drowned out the hum of the TARDIS. The Doctor's wary expression softened, but all he said was, "Don't let it get fur all over my suits."

The next morning, Martha found the Doctor in the library, reading with Grimalkin curled up on his lap. He didn't seem to mind the fur.


	5. His Audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master, the year-that-wasn't. For 45eugenia.

The Master likes his plans grand. He'll spend months, years quietly building them up, but it's the big reveal that drives him, and there's nothing better than when the Doctor is his audience. The truth, the deep truth, is that the Doctor is the only audience that's ever really mattered. Which makes it all the more irritating that the Doctor is refusing to participate properly.

There's no way that Lazarus technology could be enough to break him, so it means he's up to something. It's impossible to get the Doctor to shut up unless he's concealing a plan, and even then half the time he uses his endless babbling as a smokescreen. His persistent silence is doing more to anger the Master than anything the pathetic Earth resistance can muster.

Three months of silence, and he's not going to put up with another day of it. If the Doctor won't talk, the Master will make him scream, and tonight's the night.


	6. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten + The Master, post-LOTTL. For temporalgrace.

The Doctor thinks he might be haunted. There may be no such thing as ghosts, but energy lives on in endless ways, and the Master has taken stranger forms for survival. There's no one else in the TARDIS, so he has no one to blame for the misplaced items. There must be a faulty component in the navigation that brings him back to places where the Master has been. And the dreams he has no explanation for, not for how vivid they are, or the way they surprise him, or what they might symbolize. 

It could be his imagination. It could be the randomness of the universe and the desire to find patterns in it. It could be wishful thinking. It's a macabre thought that he _wants_ to be haunted, but that doesn't make it any less true. 

But when he wakes to find the Master's ring on his finger and it won't come off, he knows the cackling he hears is no longer all in his mind.


	7. Jam Violation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten + Martha. For persiflage_1.

"Do you mind?" Martha exclaimed.

The Doctor froze, two fingers stuck in the marmalade jar. Martha's marmalade jar. He pulled his fingers out and stuck them in his mouth, and offered her the jar. 

Martha just shook her head, bemused. "Keep it. I'll stick to raspberry." She gave him a warning look. "If you want some of that, use a spoon."

The Doctor sucked on another fingerful of marmalade. "It's not as good on a spoon."

Martha held up a peanut butter-coated butterknife. "Don't make me use this, buster."

"Not the hair!" the Doctor yelped.


	8. Boxing Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, Martha, Ten. For drho.

"Oh my god. Make him stop," Martha pleaded.

"I don't think he can be stopped," Jack said, staring at the stage. "Well, maybe a tranq gun."

The Doctor was up on stage, drunk and what could only be described as caterwauling along with a karaoke machine playing bad American pop. 

"Ahhh-yee-ahhh will always love youuu, ahhye will always love youuu," he yowled.

Martha hung her head and covered her ears. "I think I have to shoot him now."

"I'll get the tranq gun," Jack agreed. He should never have given the Doctor that bottle of Altarian whisky for Christmas.


	9. Repairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack + Ten, end of LOTTL. For sarkywoman.

"How long have you been working on that? Three days straight?" Jack leaned against the console and looked down at the Doctor, where he was toiling away below the grating. "You need to take a break."

"No, I need to fix this regulator," the Doctor replied, tersely. He banged something with a wrench, made a groan of frustration, then yelped.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

The Doctor simply glared up at him. He looked tired and frayed, and his hair was almost flat, as if echoing his exhaustion.

"I think that can wait. You can come out, or I can get Ianto in here and we'll haul you out," Jack warned, though not unkindly. 

"You wouldn't dare," the Doctor replied, then paused. "Actually, you would." 

Jack held out his hand.

"She needs me," the Doctor said, plaintively. 

"I know," Jack said. "But you need to rest before you fall over. Come on."

The Doctor sighed, then took Jack's hand and clambered up.


	10. Le Déluge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten + Donna, S4. For tearcreek.

"A beach!" Donna cried. "I wanted a beach!"

"Can't have a beach without the ocean," the Doctor replied, reasonably he thought. 

Donna pointed at the horizon. "You see any land, Martian Boy?"

The Doctor made a face. "Not as such."

"Then keep rowing until we find a sunny beach or your bloody ship," Donna commanded. "Next time, I'm driving. You couldn't steer your way out of a paper bag."

The Doctor thought it wiser not to mention the planet of the very complicated paper bag labyrinths.


End file.
